Systems
Systems '''and '''Subsystems play a key strategic element in FTL: Faster Than Light. Each ship contains Engines, Piloting, Sensors, Doors, Shields and Weapons as the most basic systems, with a number of other systems available for installation, such as Cloaking and Teleportation. Each (sub)system occupies one room on the ship, with more important ones requiring 2x2 rooms instead of 1x2, and every system requires one reactor bar for each available stage of power. (Systems written in italic are not usually found on AI-Controlled Ships, and those underlined are not always installed.) Main Systems : Systems that benefit from being manned: Shields Sustains damage-reducing shields. *Upgrading will increase your bar count by one **Requires two bars of reactor energy to power a single layer of shield. *Manning increases shield recharge speed by 10% plus 10% for each level of experience. System Cost: 150 Engines Charges the FTL drive and powers evasion. *Upgrading improves evasion, and the rate that your FTL drive charges *Manning increases evasion. Weapons Click on a weapon to charge and fire. *Weapons can also be activated/charged by pressing the corresponding (1-4) key **If already activated/charging a second click or press will activate targeting *Upgrading lets you power more weapons *Manning reduces charge time : Systems that cannot be manned: Oxygen/Life Support Replenishes the ship's Oxygen supply. *The "O² IS LOW" warning appears when the total Oxygen percentage on the ship drops below 25%. To prevent the warning: **Repair the Oxygen/Life Support system **Repair any hull breaches **Close any open airlocks *Crew oxygen deprivation appears when the total Oxygen percentage drops below 5% or when standing in pink rooms with yellow outlines (indicating dangerously low O2 levels). *Upgrading increases the rate of refill Upgraded Oxygen/Life Support is used in some scenarios (blue options). Med Bay Heals crewmembers standing inside *Can only heal three crewmembers at a time (Exluding the Nisos, which only has two sections for healing.) *Upgrading increases healing speed *Upgraded Medbay is used in some scenarios (blue options). Drone Control Powers all of the ship's drones. *Drones are automated robots that each perform a different task *Activating a drone is done, in much the same way as activating weapons, by clicking on or pressing the (5-8) key **Each activation will consume a Drone Part **The drone will stay active until it, or its system, is destroyed *Upgrading lets you power more drones System Cost: 80 Teleporter This system allows you to send crewmen to other ships to damage their systems and kill their crew. 20 second recharge time. Upgrade to reduce the time. Crewmen must be in the teleporter to be sent. Able to retract 4 crewmen if they are in a 2x2 room. Unable to pull enemies onto your ship. Used in some scenarios. Works through shields. System Cost: 75 Cloak Cloaking increases you ships evade by 60 points and prevents it from being targeted by enemy weapons or drones. Used in some scenarios and for escaping (blue options). System Cost: 150 Subsystems (These systems are always powered and don't take power from the reactor, but can be disabled and thus making them temporarily useless untill you repair them.) : System(s) that benefit from being manned: Piloting Only system that initially requires manning to be of any use *Manning: **Activates the FTL drive **Activates evasion *Upgrading adds auto-pilot and a fraction of normal evasion when not manned *Used in some scenarios (blue options). : Systems that can not be manned: System Cost: 150 Sensors Reveals the interior of your ship *Upgrading reveals information about enemy ships, such as enemy crew and their power distribution *Used in some scenarios (blue options). System Cost: 40 Doors Allows for the remote operation of the ships doors *Although simple in theory, doors have many uses **Can be used to vent oxygen into space to suffocate a fire **Can be used to quickly supply oxygen, from the rest of the ship, to recently repaired areas *Upgrading impedes fire spread and intruder movement *A destroyed door system prevents remote operation of doors, but still allow crew (and boarders) to enter and exit rooms